


First Impressions

by Azartti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azartti/pseuds/Azartti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami has heard all about Ayato. It's a good thing she can make her own opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I was in need of something for this two and then I had to write it.

They told her that he was dangerous.

They were backed against a wall, a group of rookies who barely knew how to use their kagune at the hands of seasoned veterans of the CCG. Ayato jumped down with a shower of pieces of his kagune, stabbing, wounding and maiming and creating an opportunity for him to dash and cut off the heads of the Doves.

 

They told her he was merciless.

The Dove was crying,  
Please don't kill me, please, I beg you, I have two sons, they're the only thing I have, plea--  
Ayato cut his head right where the mouth was.

 

They told her he hated his sister.

They explained how Ayato had fought with Touka, coming on top and eating part of her kagune as punishment.

 

They told her how he loved to fight.

She was breathing fast, she was tired and bleeding. Her healing slow for the lack of food. Ayato sneers at her, moves fast as lighting and strikes her across the jaw. She twists her body with the blow and manages to move her kagune to attack, slicing Ayato's face. He grinned before kicking her across the chest and winning the duel, spitting to the floor when she couldn't get up.

 

She knew how Ayato was everything that they told her but _they_  didn't know why he was like that.

They didn't knew the reasons.

 

He was dangerous because he had to be in order to survive along with Touka when they were kids. Ghouls don't share food with little kids unless they are their kids.

He was merciless because nobody had been merciful with him. No Dove stopped for a second to think if the ghoul they are killing has sons or daughters that depend on them. For the Doves, they are just monsters that must be eliminated.

He didn't hate Touka. He was angry at her for being able to move on, but he never stopped taking care of her. Granted, his way of protecting was fucked up and gave the wrong impression but he never forgot the promise he made his dad. He ate her kagune in order to help her heal it, in order for the kagune to come out complete and not just half of it.

He really loved to fight but he loved more a good challenge. He wanted someone that could keep up with him and that made things interesting. Ayato was bloody all over and Hinami was in a similar state but she finally managed to keep up with him. It was up until that point that Hinami understood why he laughed like that.

 

Ayato is so much more than what he appears to be.


End file.
